Snow is collected at various fixed locations for a variety of reasons including to perform chemical analysis, to determine collection efficiency and for other reasons. The location is selected often times based upon its relative isolation from sources of local pollution. A mountain top is an ideal collection point. Snow collected at such a location can provide an indication of pollution sources located far from the collection point. Thus, depending upon the wind direction, a correlation between remote sources of pollutants and the storm track can be made.
A problem with mountainous regions is that the prevailing winds, especially in the winter time, may be gusting greater than 80 mph. It is therefore, difficult to collect precipitation of any kind, but it is especially difficult to collect snow in sufficient quantities to be practical. Known apparatus for collecting liquid precipitation typically includes a bucket lined with a removable cup or other rigid liner. The apparatus is typically located near the ground and is mounted vertically for catching the precipitation. In high winds, the precipitation is blown over the top of the device. While the bucket may be oriented facing the wind direction, this often results in the precipitation being blown out of the vessel as quickly as it is deposited.
For snow collection, it is desirable to place within the collection vessel a flexible liner for each sample. However, it has been found that it is difficult to maintain such liners in place because the prevailing winds drag the liner out of the vessel.